HCV has been implicated in cirrhosis of the liver and in induction of hepatocellular carcinoma. The prognosis for patients suffering from HCV infection is currently poor. HCV infection is more difficult to treat than other forms of hepatitis due to the lack of immunity or remission associated with HCV infection. Current data indicates a less than 50% survival rate at four years post cirrhosis diagnosis. Patients diagnosed with localized resectable hepatocellular carcinoma have a five-year survival rate of 10-30%, whereas those with localized unresectable hepatocellular carcinoma have a five-year survival rate of less than 1%.
Current therapies for hepatitis C include interferon-α (INFα) and combination therapy with ribavirin and interferon. See, e.g., Beremguer et al. (1998) Proc. Assoc. Am. Physicians 110(2):98-112. These therapies suffer from a low sustained response rate and frequent side effects. See, e.g., Hoofnagle et al. (1997) N. Engl. J. Med. 336:347. Currently, no vaccine is available for HCV infection.
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a (+)-sense single-stranded RNA virus that has been implicated as the major causative agent in non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH), particularly in blood-associated NANBH (BB-NANBH)(see, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 89/04669 and European Patent Application Publication No. EP 381 216). NANBH is to be distinguished from other types of viral-induced liver disease, such as hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), delta hepatitis virus (HDV), cytomegalovirus (CMV) and Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), as well as from other forms of liver disease such as alcoholism and primary biliar cirrhosis.
Recently, an HCV protease necessary for polypeptide processing and viral replication has been identified, cloned and expressed; (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,145). This approximately 3000 amino acid polyprotein contains, from the amino terminus to the carboxy terminus, a nucleocapsid protein (C), envelope proteins (E1 and E2) and several non-structural proteins (NS1, 2, 3, 4a, 5a and 5b). NS3 is an approximately 68 kda protein, encoded by approximately 1893 nucleotides of the HCV genome, and has two distinct domains: (a) a serine protease domain consisting of approximately 200 of the N-terminal amino acids; and (b) an RNA-dependent ATPase domain at the C-terminus of the protein. The NS3 protease is considered a member of the chymotrypsin family because of similarities in protein sequence, overall three-dimensional structure and mechanism of catalysis. Other chymotrypsin-like enzymes are elastase, factor Xa, thrombin, trypsin, plasmin, urokinase, tPA and PSA. The HCV NS3 serine protease is responsible for proteolysis of the polypeptide (polyprotein) at the NS3/NS4a, NS4a/NS4b, NS4b/NS5a and NS5a/NS5b junctions and is thus responsible for generating four viral proteins during viral replication. This has made the HCV NS3 serine protease an attractive target for antiviral chemotherapy.
It has been determined that the NS4a protein, an approximately 6 kda polypeptide, is a co-factor for the serine protease activity of NS3. Autocleavage of the NS3/NS4a junction by the NS3/NS4a serine protease occurs intramolecularly (i.e., cis) while the other cleavage sites are processed intermolecularly (i.e., trans).
Analysis of the natural cleavage sites for HCV protease revealed the presence of cysteine at P1 and serine at P1′ and that these residues are strictly conserved in the NS4a/NS4b, NS4b/NS5a and NS5a/NS5b junctions. The NS3/NS4a junction contains a threonine at P1 and a serine at P1′. The Cys→Thr substitution at NS3/NS4a is postulated to account for the requirement of cis rather than trans processing at this junction. See, e.g., Pizzi et al. (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci (USA) 91:888-892, Failla et al. (1996) Folding & Design 1:35-42. The NS3/NS4a cleavage site is also more tolerant of mutagenesis than the other sites. See, e.g., Kollykhalov et al. (1994) J. Virol. 68:7525-7533. It has also been found that acidic residues in the region upstream of the cleavage site are required for efficient cleavage. See, e.g., Komoda et al. (1994) J. Virol. 68:7351-7357.
Inhibitors of HCV protease that have been reported include antioxidants (see, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/14181), certain peptides and peptide analogs (see, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/17679, Landro et al. (1997) Biochem. 36:9340-9348, Ingallinella et al. (1998) Biochem. 37:8906-8914, Llinas-Brunet et al. (1998) Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8:1713-1718), inhibitors based on the 70-amino acid polypeptide eglin c (Martin et al. (1998) Biochem. 37:11459-11468, inhibitors affinity selected from human pancreatic secretory trypsin inhibitor (hPSTI-C3) and minibody repertoires (MBip) (Dimasi et al. (1997) J. Virol. 71:7461-7469), cVHE2 (a “camelized” variable domain antibody fragment) (Martin et al. (1997) Protein Eng. 10:607-614), and α1-antichymotrypsin (ACT) (Elzouki et al.) (1997) J. Hepat. 27:42-28). A ribozyme designed to selectively destroy hepatitis C virus RNA has recently been disclosed (see, BioWorld Today 9(217): 4 (Nov. 10, 1998)).
Reference is also made to the PCT Publications, No. WO 98/17679, published Apr. 30, 1998 (Vertex Pharmaceuticals Incorporated); WO 98/22496, published May 28, 1998 (F. Hoffmann-La Roche AG); and WO 99/07734, published Feb. 18, 1999 (Boehringer Ingelheim Canada Ltd.).
Pending and copending U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 60/194,607, filed Apr. 5, 2000, and Ser. No. 60/198,204, filed Apr. 19, 2000, Ser. No. 60/220,110, filed Jul. 21, 2000, Ser. No. 60/220,109, filed Jul. 21, 2000, Ser. No. 60/220,107, filed Jul. 21, 2000, Ser. No. 60/254,869, filed Dec. 12, 2000, Ser. No. 60/220,101, filed Jul. 21, 2000, Ser. No. 60/568,721 filed May 6, 2004, and WO 2003/062265, disclose various types of peptides and/or other compounds as NS-3 serine protease inhibitors of hepatitis C virus.
There is a need for new treatments and therapies for HCV infection to treat or prevent or ameliorate of one or more symptoms of hepatitis C, methods for modulating the activity of serine proteases, particularly the HCV NS3/NS4a serine protease, and methods of modulating the processing of the HCV polypeptide using the compounds provided herein.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to inhibiting cathepsin activity. Cathepsins (Cats) belong to the papain superfamily of lysosomal cysteine proteases. Cathepsins are involved in the normal proteolysis and turnover of target proteins and tissues as well as in initiating proteolytic cascades by proenzyme activation and in participating in MHC class II molecule expression. Baldwin (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 90: 6796-6800; Mixuochi (1994) Immunol. Lett., 43:189-193.
However, aberrant cathepsin expression has also been implicated in several serious human disease states. Cathepsins have been shown to be abundantly expressed in cancer cells, including breast, lung, prostate, glioblastoma and head/neck cancer cells, (Kos et al. (1998) Oncol. Rep., 5:1349-1361; Yan et al. (1998) Biol. Chem., 379:113-123; Mort et al. (1997) Int. J. Biochem. Cell Biol., 29: 715-720; Friedrick et al. (1999) Eur. J Cancer, 35:138-144) and are associated with poor treatment outcome of patients with breast cancer, lung cancer, brain tumor and head/neck cancer. Kos et al, supra. Additionally, aberrant expression of cathepsin is evident in several inflammatory disease states, including rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. Keyszer (1995) Arthritis Rheum., 38:976-984.
The molecular mechanisms of cathepsin activity are not completely understood. Recently, it was shown that forced expression of cathepsin B rescued cells from serum deprivation-induced apoptotic death (Shibata et al. (1998) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 251: 199-203) and that treatment of cells with antisense oligonucleotides of cathepsin B induced apoptosis. Isahara et at. (1999) Neuroscience, 91:233-249. These reports suggest an anti-apoptotic role for the cathepsins that is contrary to earlier reports that cathepsins are mediators of apoptosis. Roberts et al (1997) Gastroenterology, 113: 1714-1726; Jones et al. (1998) Am. J Physiol., 275: G723-730.
Cathepsin K is a member of the family of enzymes which are part of the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases. Cathepsins B, H, L, N and S have been described in the literature. Recently, cathepsin K polypeptide and the cDNA encoding such polypeptide were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,969 (called cathepsin O therein). Cathepsin K has been recently expressed, purified, and characterized. Bossard, M. J., et al., (1996) J Biol. Chem. 271, 12517-12524; Drake, F. H., et al., (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 12511-12516; Bromme, D., et al., (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 2126-2132.
Cathepsin K has been variously denoted as cathepsin O, cathepsin X or cathepsin O2 in the literature. The designation cathepsin K is considered to be the more appropriate one (name assigned by Nomenclature Committee of the International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology).
Cathepsins of the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases function in the normal physiological process of protein degradation in animals, including humans, e.g., in the degradation of connective tissue. However, elevated levels of these enzymes in the body can result in pathological conditions leading to disease. Thus, cathepsins have been implicated in various disease states, including but not limited to, infections by pneumocystis carinii, trypsanoma cruzi, trypsanoma brucei brucei, and Crithidia fusiculata; as well as in schistosomiasis malaria, tumor metastasis, metachromatic leukodystrophy, muscular dystrophy, amytrophy, and the like. See International Publication Number WO 94/04172, published on Mar. 3, 1994, and references cited therein. See also European Patent Application EP 0 603 873 A1, and references cited therein. Two bacterial cysteine proteases from P. gingivallis, called gingipains, have been implicated in the pathogenesis of gingivitis. Potempa, J., et al. (1994) Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 2, 445-458.
Cathepsin K is believed to play a causative role in diseases of excessive bone or cartilage loss. Bone is composed of a protein matrix in which spindle- or plate-shaped crystals of hydroxyapatite are incorporated. Type I Collagen represents the major structural protein of bone comprising approximately 90% of the structural protein. The remaining 10% of matrix is composed of a number of non-collagenous proteins, including osteocalcin, proteoglycans, osteopontin, osteonectin, thrombospondin, fibronectin, and bone sialoprotein. Skeletal bone undergoes remodeling at discrete foci throughout life. These foci, or remodeling units, undergo a cycle consisting of a bone resorption phase followed by a phase of bone replacement. Bone resorption is carried out by osteoclasts, which are multinuclear cells of hematopoietic lineage. In several disease states, such as osteoporosis and Paget's disease, the normal balance between bone resorption and formation is disrupted, and there is a net loss of bone at each cycle. Ultimately, this leads to weakening of the bone and may result in increased fracture risk with minimal trauma.
The abundant selective expression of cathepsin K in osteoclasts strongly suggests that this enzyme is essential for bone resorption. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may provide an effective treatment for diseases of excessive bone loss, including, but not limited to, osteoporosis, gingival diseases such as gingivitis and periodontitis, Paget's disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and metabolic bone disease. Cathepsin K levels have also been demonstrated to be elevated in chondroclasts of osteoarthritic synovium. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may also be useful for treating diseases of excessive cartilage or matrix degradation, including, but not limited to, osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. Metastatic neoplastic cells also typically express high levels of proteolytic enzymes that degrade the surrounding matrix. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may also be useful for treating certain neoplastic diseases.
There are reports in the literature of the expression of Cathepsin B and L antigen and that activity is associated with early colorectal cancer progression. Troy et al., (2004) Eur J Cancer, 40(10):1610-6. The findings suggest that cysteine proteases play an important role in colorectal cancer progression.
Cathepsin L has been shown to be an important protein mediating the malignancy of gliomas and it has been suggested that its inhibition may diminish their invasion and lead to increased tumor cell apoptosis by reducing apoptotic threshold. Levicar et al., (2003) Cancer Gene Ther., 10(2): 141-51.
Katunama et al., (2002) Arch Biochem Biophys., 397(2):305-11 reports on antihypercalcemic and antimetastatic effects of CLIK-148 in vivo, which is a specific inhibitor of cathepsin L. This reference also reports that CLIK-148 treatment reduced distant bone metastasis to the femur and tibia of melanoma A375 tumors implanted into the left ventricle of the heart.
Rousselet et al., (2004) Cancer Res., 64(1): 146-51 reports that anti-cathepsin L single chain variable fragment (ScFv) could be used to inhibit the tumorigenic and metastatic phenotype of human melanoma, depending on procathepsin L secretion, and the possible use of anti-cathepsin L ScFv as a molecular tool in a therapeutic cellular approach.
Colella et al., (2003) Biotech Histochem., 78(2):101-8 reports that the cysteine proteinases cathepsin L and B participate in the invasive ability of the PC3 prostrate cancer cell line, and the potential of using cystein protease inhibitiors such as cystatins as anti-metastatic agents.
Krueger et al., (2001) Cancer Gene Ther., 8(7):522-8 reports that in human osteosarcoma cell line MNNG/HOS, cathepsin L influences cellular malignancy by promoting migration and basement membrane degradation.
Frohlich et al., (2204) Arch Dermatol Res., 295(10):411-21 reports that cathepsins B and L are involved in invasion of basal cell carcinoma (BCC) cells.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. Not Yet Assigned, entitled “Compounds for Inhibiting Cathepsin Activity”, filed Apr. 20, 2005, discloses various types of peptides and/or other compounds as inhibitors of cathepsin.
Cathepsins therefore are attractive targets for the discovery of novel chemotherapeutics and methods of treatment effective against a variety of diseases. There is a need for compounds and associated formulations useful in the inhibition of cathepsin activity and in the treatment of these disorders.
There is a need for pharmacuetical formulations including inhibitors of HCV protease or cathepsin having good dissolution to facilitate absorption of the inhibitor.